


Chosen

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Power in Love [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by Alicia





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rating: G 
> 
> Summary: It's time for baby goddess Xena to find her title... 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them, Baby! Notes: Xena is roughly 2 years old...

"Hey, kid," came Ares' greeting.   
  
Xena looked up from her toys and grinned at the god. "'res!" She held up her toy soldier on horseback.   
  
The God Of War sat down on the mat next to her and picked up a wooden horse from the collection. In front of them stood an army of soldiers and horses. Tiny swords and bows were scattered everywhere.   
  
Ares had known when he gifted her with the figurines that it wasn't really a suitable present for a child her age, but she had seemed so fascinated with armies and war. It had taken but one peek at the mortal world and the thing she called 'war' to capture the child's attention and delight.   
  
One morning, Ares had looked in to see how a war between two rivaling cities had been progressing, when Xena had woken up in the crib beside the bed. He had turned around to her, to see the little girl standing in her crib, almost drinking in every nuance of the battle portrayed in the mirror portal.   
  
Ares knew in that instant that she was destined to be a child of war.   
  
It was time for the gods to choose a title and area for Xena to guard over when she came of age, but Ares knew that in some way, she would come under his province, her thirst for war and battle shining in her eyes...   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
"Well, I vote Discord."   
  
Athena spoke up. "Discord is dead, brother. What about her?"   
  
Hera chuckled. "I think that was his point. It's obvious that the child comes under his rule, the mischief and darkness in her."   
  
Zeus took a closer look at her. "I agree, but we shall take her to the Fates just to be sure."   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
The group of gods stood in front of the Fates. The three women continued to weave the web of life.   
  
Athena stood next to Zeus and Hera. She didn't really have anything to do with it, but being the Goddess Of Wisdom, Warfare and Weaving, she felt that she needed to know everything that went on.   
  
Ares stood apart from the others, holding Xena in his arms. Hopefully, the Fates would have nothing to say about how he had come to have her in the first place.   
  
"The child will take the place of the fallen goddess..." "Becoming of discordance, bring laughter and..." "Light into the lives of the many gods and mortals.."   
  
"She shall be the salvation of all," the Fates concluded.   
  
Ares smiled at his family. "Well, I guess that's that then."   
  
With that, he and Xena disappeared. He wasn't about to stick around to hash everything out.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Xena clapped her hands as they reappeared back in the Halls Of War. Everything that they did was a game to her, but from now on, her games would be tinged with lessons.   
  
She was the new Goddess Of Discord...but personally, Ares preferred 'Mischief'. Nothing Xena had ever done could ever be labeled malicious, as many of Discord's had been.   
  
Atrius had done his daughter a great disservice. Despite being female, she would have made her father proud as a warrior, not that Atrius would have appreciated his daughter showing up her brother, but still...   
  
Either way, Ares had to thank the man. If he hadn't have tried to sacrifice Xena, Ares would have known her as a warrior, possibly one of his, or possibly one of Athena's or Artemis'. He wouldn't have liked that. But now, Xena would be his warrior, his Warrior Goddess.   
  
It still amazed him how much one tiny child could turn around his entire immortal life. Ares hoped that they never grew apart.   
  
"Night, sweet," Ares kissed her on the cheek and then laid her in her crib.   
  
Just as Ares turned around and got into his bed, not three feet away, he heard, "Night, 'res..."   
  


The End


End file.
